nwr_talesnwr1991fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
Henry is a green mixed-traffic tender engine who works on the main line. He was originally a failed prototype engine, and needed special Welsh coal to operate properly. Following his accident when pulling the Flying Kipper, Henry underwent an extensive rebuild, Giving him a new shape. Biography Personality Henry is generally well-behaved and friendly, but is sometimes arrogant. Henry is at heart, a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illnesses almost always have something''' to do with his boiler. Unlike Gordon and James, Henry does not mind pulling trucks, especially as a mixed traffic engine, although when he is given the job of pulling the express whenever Gordon is unable to, this can get to his smokebox and he can act full of himself. Techincal Details Henry's history is unusual. The Fat Controller had intended to buy a Robinson Atlantic of the Great Central Railway, but was swindled and instead received Henry. He was built from rejected plans for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1. The plans were stolen from Gresley by an anonymous rival. The resulting engine had a superficial likeness to Gordon, but aesthetics were as far as this went. Henry in this shape developed performance issues from flaws in the design, compounded by his stay in the tunnel. Henry was a Bad Steamer with good-quality coal he could get enough heat to make plenty of steam, But when there was a poor lot delivered, his undersized firebox could not hold enough coal to make a proper fire. On advice from Henry's fireman, The fat controller ordered high-grade Welsh coal, which made an appreciable difference in Henry's performance. When henry suffered an accident and severe damage that winter, The opportunity was taken to send him to Crewe. Livery Henry is painted in NWR apple green with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Appearances * Season 1 - Whistle Trouble (cameo), ''A Near Miss For BoCo ''(cameo), Daisy the Royal Diesel Rail-Car (cameo), ''Henry's Nightmare, Rowdy Singing ''(cameo), ''The Screaming Woman, Taking the Plunge Again? ''(cameo) and'' Donald, Douglas and the Presents Train. * Season 2 - Toby and the Express ''(cameo), ''Not a Toy! ''(does not speak), ''Vandalised ''(does not speak), ''Thomas and the Whistle ''(cameo), ''Whistling Rescue ''(cameo), ''Getting Old ''(cameo), ''Blue Engine for Sale, A Sticky Situation for Gordon and James, A Cow in the Tunnel ''(cameo), ''Duck Runs Dry ''(cameo), The Flaming Kipper, Thomas' Christmas Tree (cameo) ''and A Christmas for Diesel (does not speak)'' * Season 3 - * Season 4 - * Season 5 - * Season 6 - * Season 7 - * Season 8 - Tender First, Paxton (episode), Changed? (flashback only), ''Amends ''(does not speak) ''and Typical Engines. * Season 9 - A New Coat for Rheneas ''(cameo) Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Great Britain Category:Standard gauge Category:Locomotives Category:Steam Team